List of Jimmy Neutron fanon episodes
These are a list of fanmade Jimmy Neutron episodes. Season 1 {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="4" border="1" class="wikitable" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px black solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'#' |bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Title' |bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Brief Summary' |bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Airdate' |bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Title Card' |- |1A |Dino Disaster! |Jimmy can't wait to show off the supersizing power of his latest invention. Everyone thinks the Supersizer 5000 is great...until Jimmy supersizes his dinosaur eraser and accidentally brings it to life. |January 3, 2007 | |- |1B |Goddard, Come Home! |It's Goddard's birthday, and Jimmy invents him a special flying bone. But the bone flies out of control and takes Goddard with it! |January 3, 2007 | |- |2A |Chew on This |Retroville Elementary is having its annual Bookworm Contest with lots of great prizes and Sheen is desperate to win! But when Sheen gets his hands on Jimmy's latest invention, Book Bubblegum, things begin to get really sticky. |January 19, 2007 | |- |2B |Scrambled Planets! |After Carl fails a science test that requires him to name the planets in order, Jimmy decides to help him by making the planets easier to remember. He invents the Planetary Rearranger 6000, which puts the planets in alphabetical order. But with Earth closest to the sun, things start to heat up, and everything -- inlcuding Jimmy's rearranger melts! Can Jimmy and Carl fix the planets and save Earth before it's too late? |January 19, 2007 | |- |3A |Canine Catastrophe! |When Jimmy researches cats for his science report, he uses Goddard to download some feline facts from the Internet. Goddard downloads the information as well as a virus that makes him act like a cat! Can Jimmy figure out how to get his canine companion back to his old self? |January 31, 2007 | |- |3B |Jimmy Strikes Out! |To prove that girls can play baseball just as well as boys, if not better, Cindy challenges Jimmy to a game of baseball. While Cindy and the girls are busy practicing, the boys are in the lab waiting for Jimmy to finish his latest invention a surefire way to beat the girls! Or is it? |January 31, 2007 | |- |4A |The Love Potion Dance |Jimmy goes to the Love Potion Dance with Cindy,But Things start to Go Wrong. |Feburary 14, 2007 | |- |4B |Tom and Jimmy |Jimmy thinks his dog Goddard turned into a mean cat. |Feburary 14, 2007 | |- |5A |It's Magic |Jimmy makes a machine that is supposed to turn balls into pencils, but instead it gives Him Magic Powers. But Soon His Powers Go out Of Control And Even Worse,His Machine Broke! Fortunealy,He manages to figure out a spell which gets rid of his powers, and He returns to normal. |Feburary 27, 2007 | |- |5B |Crash Jimmy |Jimmy Makes a Superpowered Suit Based On the Nebula 3000 In The Fairly Oddparents Episode "Crash Nebula". |Feburary 27, 2007 | |- |6A |Neutron Overborad |Jimmy and Lany get lost on an island and they build a ship made out of logs |March 4, 2007 | |- |6B |Too Short |At a carnival Jimmy tries to go on a ride called "Vego Coaster" but he is too short. So he invents his own roller coaster and has fun with it. |March 4, 2007 | |- |7A |Babies Can't Run;Or Can They? |Jimmy invents a baby that runs so fast it almosts destroys Retroville. |March 18, 2007 | |- |7B |Jimmy Has Hiccups |Jimmy gets hiccups and his mom tries to scare them away but it doesn't work. His friends scare them too and it works. |March 18, 2007 | |- |8A |Cindy Power! |After Jimmy Realizes How Much Cindy Loves Video Games,He Transports her Into One and she Gets Powers. |March 23, 2007 | |- |8B |Neutron Me Timbers |Jimmy,Libby and Cindy get kidnapped by pirates and Sheen and Carl must rescue them. |March 23, 2007 | |- |9A |The Changing Game |Jimmy and Cindy Accidentally Swap Minds and Now While Cindy is Big Brained,Jimmy Starts to Act Like A Girl! Can Jimmy,s Friends Get their Minds Back in their Own Bodies? |March 30, 2007 | |- |9B |Mini Jimmy |Jimmy Creates a Shrinking Device and Accidentally Gets Shrunk Down to the Size of a Dustball. Now Jimmy Has to Get His Device Back Before Someone Steps On Him! |March 30, 2007 | |- |10A |Singing Sensation (Or Not!) |Jimmy Finds An Old Device in his Closet Called a Voice Swaper 2000 and Decides to Use it On Himself. Unfortunealy,This Causes Jimmy to Have Retroville,s Greatest Pop Star,Nebula O,'s Voice! Now Since Nebula O Has Jimmy,s Voice,His Career is Starting to Fall. The Only Way to Reverse Both Their Voices is If They Don't Speak Till Midnight. Can they Do It? |April 2, 2007 | |- |10B |Jimmidroids and Sheenbots |Jimmy And Sheen Feel Lonely,So Jimmy Creates Jimmidroids and Sheenbots. |April 2, 2007 | |- |11A |Hear Hear |Jimmy Creates Headphones That Can Understand what Dogs Say. Unfortunealy,When he Hears That Dogs Want To Take over The world,He Has to Stop Them. |April 10,2007 | |- |11B |Time Travel! |Jimmy Goes Back in Time to the Year 1880 Where he meets his Great Grandfather,Ramulak Neutron,as a Kid. |April 10,2007 | Category:fanon episodes